A Present for Tobi
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: I have the urge to write and this is what came of it. SPOILER for those who haven't read upwards of volume 40. WARNING: There is mild yaoi implications.


Note: I had a spur of the moment desire to write a TobixDei fic, so here it is.

WARNING: Spoilers for those who haven't read past volume 40.

P.S: I'm writing this while on the brink of falling asleep so I'm infinately sorry if this makes little sense or is a little out of character.

"Tobi."

A voice alerted the orange masked ninja on the roof of the building. He turned around to glance at the speaker through the one hole in his mask.

"Konan. How nice to see you out of the shadows." Tobi smirked, knowing Konan couldn't see the expression and slightly happy for it.

"Oh shush, I'm not staying. I merely came to give you a gift...of sorts." Konan said, her voice quiet.

"Gift?" Tobi tilted his head to the side in question.

"Pain and I are no longer part of the Akatsuki. Before he...left, he brought up a few...gifts." Konan seemed to be watching her wording, making Tobi frown, but he ignored it. "He offered one of the gifts to you."

"Did he?" Tobi laughed.

"Follow me." Konan said, motioning for Tobi to follow her into the room Tobi had used as a bedroom of sorts.

"So what is this-" Tobi began to ask, but he was stopped short as he saw what, or rather who, was laying on his bed.

The figure was asleep, his breath even and the hair in front of his face hair moving ever so slightly with every exhale. Said hair was long and blonde, loose from its usual half up-do to rest lightly along the pillows and the figure's back. The stitches in his arms were thicker, most likely reinforced by Konan.

"Deidara senpai." Tobi murmured, remembering the title he'd had to use while working with the young man currently laying on the sheets.

Tobi turned around the ask Konan how they had managed to ressurect someone who had been blown to bits, but she was already gone. Apparently, the delivery was the only thing she'd been sent to do.

Tobi moved to kneel at the bedside, silently appreciating the fact that Deidara was asleep. He reached out a hand to brush away the loose hair from his companions face. Tobi almost laughed as Deidara groaned low in irritation and weakly raised a hand to swat at Tobi.

So he really is back, Tobi thought with an amused smile.

Trailing his hand down, he gently nudged Deidara's cheek. Again, the blonde groaned, frowning at this intrusion of his nap.

"Deidara senpai. Senpai?" Tobi hissed, poking Deidara repeatedly in an attempt to wake him up. "Sen-"

"Tobi, I know its you. If I have to get up from this bed, I will kill you." Deidara's voice was low, almost as if he were talking in his sleep.

"Ahaha, good morning, senpai. It's been a while, how are you?" Tobi knew that conversation was completely unnecassary, but it was amusing to watch Deidara's reactions.

"I can't feel my arms, un. Konan did something to prevent the pain from sinking in, but the rest of me feels-"

"Like you were just blown up and pieced back together?" Tobi quipped with a small smirk, effectively interrupting Deidara.

"...Very much so. I also have a headache, so if you'd kindly **shut up**, it'd be greatly appreciated." Deidara murmured, burying his face in the pillows.

Tobi fell silent for a moment, vaguely wondering how Deidara would react if he knew he was a present for an Akatsuki leader. Tobi wouldn't have a room so much as a scorched pile of ash, he was sure of that much.

"Oi, senpai." Tobi leaned in closer, resting his arms against the bed.

Deidara didn't respond.

"Senpai..." Tobi lowered his voice. "If you don't look at me, I'll have to poke you."

Deidara opened his eyes and turned to glare at Tobi. Tobi took advantage of the situation to rest a hand against his companions forehead, the cool glove providing some relief for the blonde ninja.

"I have a few remedies for headaches, would you like one?" Tobi asked, keeping his voice quiet so as not to risk an unexpected explosion should Deidara disagree with him.

"I have a remedy too, it's called 'Go away Tobi'." Deidara answered, closing his eyes again.

Tobi vaguely took note that this was one of the rare occasions Deidara wasn't wearing the lens over his left eye and lightly brushed at Deidara's hair.

"Roll over, senpai." Tobi said, tilting his head a bit to better see Deidara's reaction.

"Ne?" Deidara frowned, his eyes still shut.

"Roll. Over. Senpai." Tobi smiled, slowing down his words and earning himself an irritated glare from Deidara.

Regardless, Deidara rolled onto his left side, facing Tobi with a slight wince. Though he could move his arms, the lack of feeling was odd, not to mention the pain still flowing freely through the rest of his body got worse as he moved about.

"Deidara senpai?" Tobi murmured, an uncomfortable, but not entirely unpleasant feeling of contentment settling in his stomach as he looked at Deidara.

"Hmm?" Deidara hummed in response, looking at Tobi with one open eye.

"I'm glad you're back. Now I don't have to worry about hunting for a new partner." Tobi smiled, knowing Deidara couldn't see it, but hoping his tone carried the emotion.

"You make it sound like hunting prey. I sincerely doubt anyone would be fool enough to come near a ninja with an orange mask, un." Deidara answered.

"You'd be surprised." Tobi laughed. "So, what do you plan on doing now that you're back from the dead?"

"Kill every Uchiha still strutting about this pathetic excuse for a world? Starting with Uchiha Sasuke." Deidara answered without hesitation.

Tobi had to remind himself that Deidara didn't know his true name and a small thrill of relief went through him.

"Well rest up a bit and we'll see about Sasuke." Tobi said, absently running his gloved fingers through Deidara's long hair. He was surprised when he saw Deidara close both his eyes, sighing and apparently enjoying the attention.

"Deidara senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Don't ruin this surprisingly calm moment with your irritating questions, un. Let me relax and maybe I won't bomb you into oblivion when my chakra is recovered." Deidara murmured sleepily.

"Why would you bomb me? I haven't done anything yet." Tobi asked with a dramatic gasp, resulting in a small smirk from Deidara.

"Yet. But you will. You always do, un." Deidara replied.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit happy to see me, senpai?" Tobi asked, playfully poking Deidara's cheek again.

Deidara fell silent and Tobi felt a sharp jolt of annoyance go through him. He, the Akatsuki leader and head Uchiha, was happy to see Deidara, but the blonde ninja seemed to have no regard for him. Had Tobi not been in a good mood, he may have reacted upon his annoyance, but as the situation stood...

Tobi jumped in surprise as he felt a hand grab hold of his sleeve and looked down to see Deidara's right hand clutching the fabric of his shirt in a loose grip.

"You've been alright without me, un? Nothing too troublesome happened, I hope." Deidara's voice was almost scolding, but his face was calm.

_There's my 'senpai'_, Tobi thought with a smirk. _Here's the one I knew before, always making sure I was taken care of, even when it's highly unnecessary..._

"I'm fine, senpai. Thanks for your concern." Tobi smiled.

"Concern? It was a mild interest, nothing more, un. Don't get carried away." Deidara frowned.

Me thinks he protests too much, Tobi remarked inwardly with a quiet laugh.

"It's hard not to get carried away, what with that tone of yours." Tobi teased and gasped dramtically. "Oi, could it be the senpai's got a secret crush?"

"**Stop** making fun of me!" Deidara snapped, lashing out to try and hit Tobi, but the orange masked man ducked out of the way. As Deidara brought his fist back, Tobi blinked in surprise at the blush he caught spreading over Deidara's cheeks. It was faint, but noticable.

"Was I right? Senpai seems to be blushing." Tobi couldn't resist that last jab and almost flinched at the glare Deidara sent his way.

"This is the last time I ask you anything, you're such an idiot." Deidara muttered, more to himself than anything and said to Tobi, "One more comment like that and I'll blast that head of yours clear from your shoulders with one of my bombs."

Tobi didn't doubt the threat.

"Alright, alright, senpai. You win." Tobi laughed nervously, holding his hands up in surrender.

_So Deidara blushes_, Tobi thought with a small smirk that he was happy Deidara couldn't see as the blonde ninja lay back down properly to glare at the ceiling. _How amusing._


End file.
